Possession
by Zoey lilyanne
Summary: What happens when naruto disappears and Kakashi realises what a recuring dream is about? And is Naruto the only thing that dissapers? kakanaru Yaoi!
1. Chapter 2 Sealing

_Warm arms encircled him a comforting warm chest pressed against his back. He turned his head and buried it into a navy blue and inhaled deeply and sighed contently, cinnamon, cloves, and wood smoke. There is only one person smelled like this. Kakashi._

_He turned around and-._

Naruto sat straight up in bed gasping. "shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" he moaned and buried his head into his pillow before picking up his alarm clock and smashed it on his headboard. Groaning he dragged himself out of his cocoon of warm blankets and pillows to take a shower.

"**Kit, you cant keep this up, your only hurting yourself by hopping."** Naruto froze and his shoulder slumped, "I know Kyuu, but, I-I can't help it." Naruto took a shower before pulling on his shinobi uniform and walking towards his door. Stopping in front of the hallway mirror he sighed, no matter how often he looked he always saw the same thing. A child. Big blue eyes round and innocent, unruly golden hair, round button nose, poutty lips, and an oval face still retaining baby fat.

"I'm leaving" Naruto said to his empty house turning away from the mirror and walking out the door, and like always the house stayed silent taunting him.(1)

POV change

On the other side of the village another man woke up from a slightly more erotic dream, groaning before sliding out of bed to take a cold shower.

Kakashi contemplated life as his excited body calmed down under the cold water running down his toned body. '_I wonder what that dream was about'_Kakashi thought, after all it was only natural to wonder when he couldn't remember what got him so excited. All he knew was that it was the same dream as last time and that his water bill was going to be huge from all the cold showers he'd been taking and all the laundry he'd been doing recently.

Kakashi sighed and got out of the shower rapping himself in a fluffy blue towel and went in search of clean underwear, before doing a load of laundry and making breakfast.(2)

POV change

Naruto jumped from tree branch to tree branch carrying a scroll on his back he and Kiba were on their way to Suna to give the scroll to the Kazekage Gaara. Naruto's mood lightened at the thought of seeing Gaara again it had been weeks since he had seen his fellow demon container. Naruto flashed a smile and Kiba rolled his eyes, '_he smiles at the stupidest things_' he thought.

AN

taunting him because he has no family to say goodbye to so no one answered when he said he was leaving

yes kakashi was walking around in his boxers mmmmmm smexy.


	2. Chapter 3 Black And white Thoughts

Black And White Thoughts

Kakashi awoke with a gasp, panting, and sweating; his body shivering with pleasure. Kakashi lifted his sheets and groaned. _'Not again, I really need to stop these dreams, they keep getting more and more lewd'_ Kakashi sighed, _'I wonder….. if I just go screw Naruto already if they would stop?'_ Kakashi thought rubbing his face with a frown. _ 'What! Wait! Wait! Wait! Rewind……. Stop. What am I thinking?!?! Did I just seriously think about screwing Naruto? There's no wa-' _At that moment the dreams conveniently (1) started to flood back into Kakashi's brain.

_Scene change Kakashi's dream_

'_Pale fingers running over golden skin pulled tight over well toned mussels, short but stout frame intertwined with his tall lanky figure, red lips moaning his name with each breath, golden locks of hair perfectly counteracting his silver, and deep blue orbs piercing him with a lust filled gaze that sent heat waves to his groin._

_Back to present_

Kakashi stopped himself. Even just that fragment was enough to make him hard. But he still couldn't believe it. _'when did the dreams even start?.......a month ago. What could have started all this? _Kakashi groaned, suddenly knowing exactly what got him started on this, '_Stupid river.'_

_Flashback!!!!!_

"_Sensei!" Naruto wined looking imploringly at Kakashi, "we've been out here for six hours, can we at least take a dip in the river?" it was the 26__th__ time Naruto had asked that question, and Kakashi decided it would be in the best interest of his mental health to say yes, so after five minutes of appearing to think, for the purpose of getting back at Naruto, shrugged and said "I guess you could, if you wanted to." Naruto whooped with joy before running towards the river at top speed shedding clothing on the way leaving a trail, and to Kakashi's amusement all Naruto's clothing contained orange. The trail started with an orange jacket and ended with orange socks. Kakashi wondered when Naruto started wearing socks before looking up to see Naruto in all his glory covered with glistening beads of water. And with his last traitorous thought he bought himself a huge packet of problems, 'I should tap that.'_

_End Flashback_

_Scene change to Naruto_

Naruto's body lay unconscious on the floor abandoned, his spirit gathered in a dark room in the deepest part of his mind, the room that caged the Kyuubi.

'**Kit? What are you doing?' **Naruto's image appeared in front of Kyuubi's cage with eyes averted and shoulders slumped _'I'm stopping the feeling' _**'the feeling? Which one?' **_'All' _the Kyuubi's eyes widened and his mind panicked before settling on one train of thought **'WHAT DID YOU SAY! YOU FOOL! WHAT IN THE WORLD GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!?!?!'** he roared shaking the cage and walls. Naruto didn't even cringe but instead turned around calmly and quietly stated _'you can' stop me.' _The Kyuubi became desperate as he watched Naruto's soul split apart. The Kyuubi roared and rammed up against the bars, used everything he knew against his iron home, then collapsed with despair as he realized Naruto was write he could do nothing, and even if he could, it was too late, because there, standing in front of him were two Naruto's. One looking ashamed of what he had done and the other looked like nothing. The second Naruto was everything the first was not; black and white verses neon, blank verses an open book of emotion, perfect verses flawed.

But what Kyuubi saw was not a sight he would have ever wished upon any one not even the demon king himself (2). What Kyuubi saw in front of him was something dead. A spiritless copy of someone loved, no better than one of Orochimaru's death puppets filled by evil chakra in order to give the appearance of life but not the actual existents.

Kyuubi watched as the Naruto's weaved together strands of chakra into rope before spinning them tightly together with other braided pieces to form a cord of bright white chakra that would be nearly unbreakable not knowing what to think. The second Naruto walked over to his cage, and as he watched as Naruto drew his hand back before plunging it into the center of the seal on his cage. The Kyuubi jumped as he felt Naruto's hand grasp his chakra and pull it through the rippling seal, before returning to his place and making the deep red chakra into black cord. Kyuubi felt himself being drained, it was only a small amount, but it was unsettling and he still didn't know what they intended to use the cord for. When the Naruto's had enough black cord they cut it from the Kyuubi and the draining sensation stopped, only when Naruto started to weave the cords together alternating between white and black did he realize what it was for.

Kyuubi felt sick. Just the thought of what they were planning made his stomach churn and bile rise. He was doing the very thing every living thing feared. Being imprisoned. The cords were being weaved into a basket. The Naruto full of life and color was standing in the basket weaving it up around himself with the blank Naruto was helping on the outside. Kyuubi was horrified; he couldn't take the sight any longer, but couldn't rip his eyes away, stuck watching the vibrant life being trapped within a prison of its own making.

Kyuubi watched the last of that blonde hair disappear as the cocoon was complete. As he watched the ends of the white and black cords meshed seamlessly. The black and white version put his hands on the cocoon and releasing a steady rhythm of pulses into the cocoon with each pulse the cocoon lifted off the floor and became more and more transparent. When the cocoon was a gray color Naruto drew back his hands and slammed them into it with one last huge chakra pulse. At fist nothing happened but then there was a bright light and the cocoon shot to the very center of the room and when the light died down you could see though a transparent ball of chakra to the sleeping form of the color Naruto.

Kyuubi examined the sphere floating about the height of his nose, it looked as if it would break from a single touch, but by the way it hummed with chakra and the way the air around it crackled with power he knew better.

The black and white Naruto looked at the sphere and then the Kyuubi before turning around and dissipating into the air. Kyuubi shuddered before whispering, **'what have you done kit? What have you done?'**

_OUTSIDE OF NARUTO AGAIN_

Naruto's eyes opened to the sight of eight faces looking down at him. He didn't move, he could taste the power humming through the air, radiating off them. Naruto heard the door open and felt a familiar presents. "Itachi" he said with a monotone voice. "Very good Naruto" Itachi said his face joining the other eight above him; "Do you know how long you have been out?" Itachi asked smirking, waiting to crush him with the knowledge that his friends didn't save him "two months."

Conveniently as in the writer decided it would make the story make sense to do that

(2)yes there will be a demon king. Were you say? Idk im makin it up as I go

Oh? What now you say? Well if you want more you have to review! cuz im evil like that and will withhold stories in order to get reviews! mwa ha ha ha ha mwa ha ha ha

Coodos to IC-KakaNaruKaka-luvr cuz they sent me a review (which makes me happy, happy writer=more story) which about Itachi having a sweet voice. It's supposed to be creepy; I mean what is creepier than Itachi being sweet? Nada! Oh and sorry IC-KakaNaruKaka-luvr if my Kyuubi joke was lame but it was kind of intended to be like that

Thanks to RogueNya for the nice comment it was nice to hear your thoughts and for implying something naughty about Itachi hee hee(again happy writer=more story) have a cookie! or some play dough whatever floats your boat.

Sorry to Sanz0girl but he can't do that just yet or it would be over to soon. I don't even know if this will have a happy ending.

I don't know what to do with Sasuke just yet so you should help me decide, I'll put a poll with a few ideas and if you have a different one send me a message and ill consider it.

I can be bribed. A message that says something nice or random funny things would work and you can ask me for a story I have tons of free time and these things only take a couple of hours. I am always willing to talk to readers cuz I got nuthin else to do!

Last but not least **I NEED A BETA MY STUF IS SO NOT EDITED!!!! SO PLEASE BE MY BETA! **

And that's about it yep


	3. Chapter 4 Thin Air

_**Thin Air**_

_**Kakashi sat high up in an ancient evergreen, on broad branch as he watched the activity below.**_

_**It had been weeks since there had been any news of Naruto and you could see the change in everyone and anyone who had known him well. Kakashi, Tsunade, Iruka, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, and all of the others became something different. Where Kiba and Ino had been loud and flamboyant they both became rather quiet and Hinata and Iruka, who were considered to be practical and somewhat subdued, simply couldn't take it, they were not even allowed to be in the same room because of their violent mood swings. And to make it worse, whenever they came within shouting distance, their emotions would play off each other and there would be a shouting match. **_

_**Kakashi sat in his tree and could see the strain in their camp; it was supposed to be temporary, located in the middle of fire country so that they could search for him in an outward pattern. But it wasn't; the days had dragged on and the camp became more solid with each passing day as if taunting him tell Kakashi that he would never find his Naruto(1). **_

_**Kakashi perked up as he saw two Anbu enter the camp at full speed and duck into the captain's tent. Kakashi jumped down and sauntered over to it. When Kakashi pulled back the tent's door, he saw, to his surprise, his usually uncaring captain beaming. "We have news" he said "we're moving out."**_

_**Scene change **_

**To say that Itachi was upset was an understatement. Itachi was not upset, no he was not even angry, he was livid. Uchiha Itachi, prodigy of the Uchiha clan, stoic and emotionless, was broiling mad. **

**Here he was, thinking he was going to finally get to break Naruto's blazing and wild spirit after all this time, and just when he finally gets the chance it's gone. The boy's eyes dulled like blue lead, heavy and lifeless. Naruto had fallen asleep and hadn't woken for a month, so Itachi had to wait. **

**Which was fine with him, because Itachi was use to waiting, but then when Naruto had decided to grace them with his presence, Itachi was shocked to see nothing. When Naruto opened his eyes, the sparkling spirit within was gone, washed away like the color bleeding out of a piece of cloth, what had once been a masterpiece of color and life was now dull scrap, a shadow of its former glory.**

**Itachi closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, sending out a wave of killing intent that would have sent even Orochimaru running. Now he had to think of something different to do to get back at him. After all, Kakashi could not go unpunished.**

**Itachi paused, and his grimace slowly turned into a smile, but this smile made even Kisame, who turned the corner at that moment, turn and walk in the opposite direction(2). Itachi ether did not see Kisame or did not care. Most likely the first, as Itachi had just discovered the obvious. He did not break Naruto….. but Kakashi didn't know that. Itachi started to chuckle darkly to himself **

'_**This will be perfect; Kakashi will think I raped Naruto and in doing so I broke his mind….. Kakashi won't touch him for fear of scaring him further, which means that Naruto won't recover from whatever is wrong with him because Kakashi will also try to protect him from everyone else.' **_**Itachi grinned like a mad man, a plan forming in his head **_**'You will regret that day Kakashi Hatake.' **_

_**Scene change**_

**Kakashi was staring at the canvas of the tent, shifting back and forth in anticipation. Tsunade had just arrived and was listening intently to the two scouts as they told her about a conversation they overheard from some of the Akatsuki members about Naruto. They had followed the people around until they had disappeared into what they figured was their base. Tsunade had to give orders soon or else Kakashi was going to go insane. **

"**Hatake! Stop shifting like a newbie nin on his first mission! If you can't be patient then get out of my sight, and do something productive!" The Hokage shouted at him irritably, all his shifting was getting on her nerves. Kakashi stilled at once, whipping out his classic Icha Icha Paradise and sitting Indian style on the ground.**

**Tsunade sighed and started debating how best to retrieve Naruto, and to Kakashi's disappointment they were going nowhere fast.**

_**Scene change**_

**Naruto was currently walking down a dirt road with his hands chained together with chakra binding chains. Itachi was walking calmly in front of him, stopping every five minutes or so to rest. **_**'Leaving a trail' **_**Naruto's mind said. **_**'why?...... observe for further information' **_**his head stated mechanically, going though the possibilities. Itachi, on the other hand, was quite enjoying himself; he would finally have his revenge on **_**that **_**man. Itachi was looking forward to watching this all play out.**

**At midnight, Itachi stopped and turned onto a barely visible animal track and led Naruto into the depths of the forest where they were silently accepted into the shadows, as if swallowed by darkness. Itachi stopped beside a small creek and chained Naruto to a tree. **

"**We rest here." He stated simply.**

_**Scene change**_

**Kakashi was running, at top speed, at a cliff with his chidori on high, grinning like a madman. The plan was simple: bust in, take back Naruto, and go home. Kakashi brought his chidori forward, full force, blowing a hole in the barrier, revealing a long tunnel. Twenty or so ninjas flooded down the hallway, their various abilities ablaze in a stunning display of color and power, taking down anyone in their path. At each new corridor, they would split up and take different paths, searching for their target. **

**Kakashi split away from the group and raced down the hallway into an open clearing full of huts. Kakashi once again grinned like a madman, before he started smashing the small, one-story huts to pieces, all the while calling out for Naruto. One hundred and fifty four huts, and three hours later, Kakashi was exhausted. Kakashi looked around, seeing the blood soaking into the ground and the huts in ruins. Minutes later a messenger ran out of a tunnel towards Kakashi, handing him a scroll before disappearing in a puff of smoke.**

**Kakashi sat down on the ground and opened the scroll, and after reading it laid back on his back looking at the sky. The sky harbored dark clouds looking like smoke from the factories of hell its self and Kakashi hoped that they contained acid to wash him away into nothing. When Kakashi opened his eyes he realized that was not the case. Looking up he saw the heavens were crying for Naruto, just as they had for Haku, the silent snow blanketing the earth and all the creatures were silent. A single tear escaped his exposed eye and left a mark in the untainted snow as Kakashi recalled the words on the scroll. **_**He's not here.**_** And Kakashi realized he didn't just want to 'tap' Naruto anymore he wanted more…….so much more.**

**OH?!?!?! What now? Idk I'll let my muses deal with that later**

**Sorry for not updating for so long! I'm just a spaz and totally forgot! Lol please don't hurt me *runs and hides in a corner***

**(1) Oh yes **_**HIS **_**Naruto! Wha ha ha ha **

**..(2) Uchiha's should not smile they can smirk all they want but a smiling Uchiha is just downright creepy. Blech *shudders* **

**Lastly give a nice big hand to xxSnowxxAngelxx cuz she is the one who fixed my story so it doesn't suck! Yaaaaaaaaaay! **


	4. Chapter 5 ?

…**?**

Itachi led Naruto deeper into the woods following a barely visible animal track. It was well past midnight and certainly not warm, not that Naruto noticed; not that he cared, after all there was no threat in the cold. Somewhere in the back of his mind he monitored the temperature, but it wasn't all that important. Naruto was more worried (as worried as emotionless people can be) about the direct threat; Itachi. Itachi showed no sign of danger at the moment, but that was for the moment. All of Naruto's information on Itachi clearly stated he was dangerous, and after calculating his odds Naruto decided it best to watch and wait. Itachi was dangerous, in a cunning way, and that made him even more likely to be up to something that would most likely hurt him severely in the future. Even if Naruto knew that Itachi was actually doing this to hurt Kakashi and not him, he would not have a different thought process, after all why would he care about Kakashi? Kakashi. Was. Nothing.

_Scene change _

"They said he was here" Tsunade said out loud to no one in general. The clearing was covered in a soft white blanket of snow that was deceptively innocent. Tsunade knew what lay below the snow, ruble and blood. Walking to the center of the clearing, Tsunade looked at the destruction Kakashi had wrecked, the destruction that could be heard all over the mountain range. Tsunade herself had heard Kakashi blowing holes into buildings while screaming for Naruto, it was understandable, after all Naruto was all Kakashi had left of his team. Tsunade turned to walk away but her foot crunched through the thin layer of ice and snow into a puddle of blood leaving a stain of scarlet in the pure white snow. "Shit" Tsunade cursed her bad luck and nearly had a hard attack when a calm "You shouldn't curse" came from seemingly nowhere. Kakashi seemed to materialize from the snow as if he had been standing there the whole time and Tsunade was the one who had just arrived.

"What?" he questioned nonchalantly. A dangerous twitch began to form in the godame's forehead. Tsunade suppressed her anger and said back coolly, " Oh I just thought you might want to know we found Itachi's trail" "hmmm well that's good" was her reward. She smiled like the cat who ate the canary and narrowed her eyes "Would you like to go after him" "……na" Kakashi stated examining his nails.

"Oh that's too bad, I guess we'll just have to track him and Naruto down alone" Kakashi's head snapped up. "Naruto" he repeated like a child. "Yes but you won't need to report to the entrance in five minutes…. or tell Owl that you're on the track and recover squad" She said slyly. In Kakashi's place was a small snow devil, next to which was a cackling Tsunade.

_Scene change_

Naruto found himself chained to a boulder by the chakra restraining chains. The idea was simple but brilliant; a metal stake was pounded into the boulder so Naruto couldn't move. Normally Naruto would just use chakra to break the chains and or the boulder but as the chains prevented that possibility, there was no escape.

Itachi walked up behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around his front pulling, Naruto into his chest. "Shall we get started then?" he asked with a grin. Taking out a kunai, Itachi slowly started to cut away at Naruto's clothes cutting Naruto in the process. Itachi bent his head and licked at a cut on Naruto's neck. "Mmmm, _Naru-chan _you taste delectable." Naruto said nothing, not even screaming as Itachi slowly cut his pants off leaving long gashes on his legs "this will be fun" Itachi said, watching Naruto's blood run down his golden legs and mix with the dirt in the clearing "very very fun"

_Scene change_

Kakashi listened to Owl explaining what had been found so far. "We have found a deliberate trail there is a high probability that this is a wild goose chase or a trap so we must take the utmost caution………." Kakashi tuned out the rest as he looked towards the woods shifting his weight to his other foot as if in attempt to get closer. "all right, let's move" Kakashi took off as top speed even though he had been up for hours and was exhausted. The trail was easy to follow but long and twisted uphill, deeper into the mountains. Kakashi glanced at the sky, almost daybreak.

"Please don't let me be too late." Owl caught up to Kakashi and yelled at him

"Kakashi slow down it could be a trap"

"I'm fine" he called back.

"That's an order Kakashi!" Owl screamed as Kakashi took off faster.

Stopping dead in his tracks Kakashi turned on his heel and glared at Owl. Even as a high level Anbu captain, Owl flinched. Who in their right mind wouldn't? Standing in front of Owl was an angry killing machine, sharingan whirling, body tensed, and absolutely oozing killing intent, Kakashi was the stuff of nightmares.

"what was that?" Kakashi asked in a low purr.

"N-Nothing, c-car-carry on" Owl gulped as Kakashi gave him on last look before disappearing in a burst of inhuman speed.

Kakashi froze in his tracks, _'oh please no'_ he thought desperately, increasing his speed as much as he could; he could smell it, Naruto's blood. Kakashi ran straight into the forest without a pause. Slowing down as not to trip on the dense under brush or get knocked out by the low laying thick branches. _'No no no no no no! nonononononon itcantbehecan'tleavemeallalone!'_ Kakashi's thoughts started to run together as the smell of blood got stronger. Taking out a kunai, Kakashi started hacking through the forest not caring about anything but getting to Naruto.

Kakashi burst into a dirt clearing and froze at what he saw before letting out a tortured scream.

_Scene change_

Owl had arrived at the forest path and was staring at it in shock; what he assumed had once been a small animal path was now a wreckage zone. Owl had not taken more than one step before he heard a scream resound through the woods, scaring wildlife towards the ninjas and away from the agony-streaked sound. The small team took off in the direction of the destruction. When they arrived the sight they saw shocked them to the core. In the center of a clearing bathed in the first rays of sunlight was Kakashi, covered from head to toe in blood, his silver hair dripping droplets of the red liquid and cradling a naked, bruised, and bleeding Naruto, all the while crying. His tears, mixed with Naruto's blood, dripped off his face in a perfect picture of agony.

* * *

Hmmmm well that's done

I got 2 reviews inquiring about updates and feeling loved and very happy I update I would like to give a thanx to

IC-KakaNaruKaka-luvr

And!

DiiDii for faithfully reviewing on all my chapters! It makes me feel so loved!!! *bursts into tears*

(Voice number 7)- freak, well anyway if you want an update you have to remind me like phnx () and phnx01 () did

(voice 4)- is it just me or are those two similar?

SHUT UP *muttering* stupid musses. Well until next time Ja.


	5. White Walls

**White Walls**

Owl stood on the threshold between the trees and the clearing, taken by complete surprise by what he saw; not that is was surprising to see Naruto covered in blood but it sure as hell was shocking to see the famous copy-nin in tears. No one on the team knew what to do; unfortunately they didn't get a choice.

Kakashi looked up for a moment, after sensing a foreign body, and went on auto mode. Kakashi looked at the group of black clad figures and instantaneously categorized them as enemies. Kakashi's instincts screamed. "Danger, the people in black are no good, they are to strong, they will hurt _him_" they ranted to Kakashi, who was back to his primal state no better than a beast, other than the fact he could kill you so much more easily.

"Back away slowly" Owl said quietly to his team. One look at Kakashi and anyone under a jounin would run as fast as they could while peeing their pants. Kakashi was on his haunches in front of Naruto, covered in his blood. His sharingan spinning, matching the scarlet blood that coated his face, and his hands held a kunai and a katana and he was glaring with killing intent practically dripping from his very pores. If they were not specially trained killers hardened by war and death, then the team of Anbu they would be quaking with terror. Even with the warring and hardening, it was going to be one hell a hard.

_Scene change_

"Tsunade-sama, the team you set out has made contact" a rat Anbu informed Tsunade.

"Thank you, move all teams out immediately to contact location."

"Hai."

Tsunade leaned back with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong? Aren't you glad to find Naruto?" an aged man with long white hair asked.

"Of course I am you old toad" she snapped.

"Good, then let's get moving" the toad master replied with a devious grin. '_I have a bad feeling about this' _Tsunade thought, turning to leave the tent, a slip of paper floating to the ground landing face up. Three rice bowls worth 20,000 showed clear.

_Scene change_

"Sir, Tsunade and the backup teams are on their way to our location now."

"Thank you deer, but that does not solve the current problem. We have a good five minutes wait and Wolf look like he will kill us in thirty seconds" Owl stated blandly, as if he was speaking about his new shoes not their looming deaths. "It's alright Wolf, we won't hurt him" Owl yelled from the edge holding his hands up palms out and dropping his weapons signaling the others to do the same.

'_Lie's! They have done nothing but hurt him his entire life!' _Kakashi, who had relaxed at seeing the weapons dropped, wound up again like a spring ready to snap.

"If you attack us Kakashi you will leave Naruto wide open for anyone to hurt" Owl said when Kakashi started to advance towards them.

Kakashi returned to his position in front of Naruto weapons ready for any surprise attacks, eyes searching for nonexistent danger.

The two Ninjas stared at each other, each one watching the other for any movement, or any sign of a threat. After about five minutes rustling could be heard along with voices. Kakashi gently gathered Naruto into his arms, preparing to flee if necessary.

Within seconds the clearing was full of high ranking nin the first and foremost being the Hokage who promptly went up to the blood soaked Kakashi and relieved him of Naruto so she could transfer him to a stretcher so he could get medical treatment. The second Naruto was out of his arms Kakashi collapse in a heap, unconscious from sheer exhaustion and mental strain.

Kakashi was then put on a stretcher for treatment as well and earned a glare from Hokage for his stupidity.

_Time skip back to hidden leaf_

Kakashi stood leaning against a wall with his customary porno book in his hand, looking like the god if sex himself in an all black, skin tight outfit. Kakashi turned the page as if reading but the truth being that he was focusing all his senses towards the two white doors at the end of the hall, waiting for Tsunade to push them open and tell him that Naruto was fine and back to his normal hyper self. _'I can't lose him too'_ Kakashi's thoughts started to follow the path in his mind that he tried so hard to avoid, knowing it was well worn and well defined; being both these things meant that it was also the track he followed, without his consent, no matter how he tried to run from it.

_The trees were totally still, not a breeze anywhere near their training field, the temperature hot enough to bake cookies in. Despite the fact that there was no breeze the trees' leaves rustled and branches creaked before returning to silence. The silence was short lived because within moments there was a ball of orange and black crashing through the grounds with a pink blur following close behind. "I will win this one! Or I'll train ten times harder till I can kick your ass!" the orange bundle yelled. "Hn. Your starting to sound like Gai sensei" the black bundle replied causing the other to sputter with outrage. "Why you little…" the orange bundle said, attacking the black half with renewed vigor carrying the two back into the trees. _

Kakashi looked up as the sound of the doors banging together was heard. Tsunade came out grim faced and Kakashi knew that she wasn't going to tell him that Naruto was good as new.

"He's alive, barely; he broke more bones than ever before, none of his ribs made it out without some sort of injury, he lost more blood than most people could and still survive, and the only thing that saved him was the demon." Kakashi nodded dumbly "There is also the matter of…."

"What?" Kakashi asked with a frown, the Hokage was not one to beat around the bush.

"Naruto had cuts and bruises all up his thighs and….. Most, if not all, of his internal organs are bruised and battered pretty badly." Kakashi paled

"You mean Itachi…"

"There is a high probability that that is the case" Tsunade said, face twisted into a bitter frown. "That also means there is a probability that Naruto will be mentally scarred as well…… He might not be able to function properly for a time" Kakashi nodded, thinking about what he had just heard. _'I'll kill you myself Itachi, how dare you, how dare you rape him, him of all people, he was totally innocent he never wanted to hurt anyone' _Kakashi looked murderous for a moment before Tsunade interrupted his thought process.

"I'm leaving Naruto to you for protection, he will live with you and go everywhere you go. Iruka will come and check up on him regularly; all we can do at this point is to support Naruto and pray to Kami that he survives this."

_Scene Change _

'_White walls, antibacterial smell, soap, latex, sickness…….. a hospital, with white walls, how stupid they'll only have to scrub harder to get the blood out.'_

* * *

Ho ho ho a cliff hanger sort of

Muse 7 thinks this sucks but 3 likes it

*Beta pops in* I like it too!

This chap is written for my lovely reviewers specially the person who gave me sugar on top and the person who said OHMYGOSH like 5 times! good work!

Ahhhhh Kakashi's memory you'll learn more about that later I'll give you a hint it ties into why Tachi wants revenge

This was written by me, and yes, I am a wizard.

Oh ho ho I have my beta's approval as well! Take that!


	6. Chapter 7 Blue Haze

**Blue Haze  
**  
"ade….unade…..Tsunade…..Lady Tsunade wake up" Tsunade slowly opened her eyes to a guilty looking nurse dressed in the white hospital uniform.  
"Wha?"  
"Lady Tsunade your patient is awake, he woke up around five minutes ago"  
"What!" Tsunade was fully awake instantaneously, looking around the sitting room for something that was missing.  
"The gentleman you were with earlier has already gone in to see the patient" The nurse supplied helpfully.  
"Gentleman? Gentleman my ass" Tsunade muttered speed walking down the pristine white halls full blown glare plastered on her face. "Dam elevator!" Tsunade gave an Uchiha worthy glare before jabbing the button repetitively.  
"It won't get here faster just because you hit the button more times" Said a white haired man reading a porno.  
"Shut up you perverted old toad! I have to go see Naruto, so leave before I take my frustration out on you!" Tsunade practically roared at her old classmate, just as the elevator dinged. "HA!" Tsunade pushed her way into the elevator causing everyone else to scurry out, for fear of her temper.

_Scene change_  
_'It's just a door, it can be that hard…… I mean it's just a door. Right?'_ Kakashi looked at the door as if it held a mob of fan girls behind it, room 406 Uzumaki, Naruto. Kakashi glared at the door handle as if it was going to bite him before turning it and opening the door. There wasn't anything strange about this room: white walls, beeping machines, weird smell, and a patient in a bed by the window. Walking over to the bed quietly Kakashi looked down on Naruto's face, and finding it more beautiful than he remembered, touched Naruto's shoulder.  
Naruto's eyes flew open at the contact and Kakashi gasped at what he saw. 'His eyes…just like that time.'

_Flashback  
Morning light filtered through the curtains on the window shining on __hospital bed__ and a chair both occupied. "mmmnnnnn ow" the man in the bed complained for once not eloquent or smooth at all. Slowly battling some strange force for the use of his eyelids a silver haired man opened his eyes to see a blond boy sitting in the chair next to him staring off into space. 'Naruto? Was e doin ere' a slightly disoriented Kakashi wondered. "Naruto?" Kakashi asked with a harsh voice. Blank blue eyes turned to look at him and Kakashi had never been more afraid in his life. Looking into his students eyes he saw nothing…. Glazed over blue eyes stared at him taking him in, and then…..Naruto blinked his eyes turned into the sparkling blue sea he loved. " Kaka-head" Naruto yelled before glomping his sensei, "You're Okay!"  
End Flashback_

Blank blue eyes starred at him but this time they didn't change when Naruto blinked. _'No! No!NO!NO!NO!NO! Not these eyes….. I haven't seen these eyes since……since they died…..last time Naruto looked at me like this was when __Sakura and Sasuke__ died.'_ Kakashi stood frozen in place by the blue haze that had taken the place of Naruto's eyes.

)))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((  
OH HOHOHO that's what you get for non reviewing chapie 6…….. I feel so unloved! this chapter is dedicated to my beta who it seems is the only one to read my stories T-T which makes me sad T-T so if I don't get at least five review I'm not continuing this story. Yes I am evil yes I did kill Sasuke….. no I am not a vampire.  
Beta's comment: Uwaaaaaaaah T^T, don't let the story be discontinued!!!!! Thankies for dedicating this chapter to me though ^-^ could u consider this as a review?  
Yes I did make that line and I hope it gets filled  
Yes I am a wizard and this story was brought to you by minions.


	7. Breakable

**Breakable**

Naruto looked up at Kakashi with disinterest. Outwardly Naruto was still, but on the inside he was classifying. 'Kakashi; all known facts that are relevant- jounin level, ex-Anbu, summons dog nin, student of fourth Hokage, left eye sharingan, threat level: extreme.' "Kakashi sensei" Naruto said in a monotone voice.

Kakashi's visible eye widened in surprise at the honorific and the lack of tone from Naruto, swallowing thickly Kakashi spoke,

"You'll be staying with me from now on Naruto."

"How long will this arrangement be for?" Naruto asked again with no change in tone or expression.

"The time period is unknown" Kakashi stated voice turning hoarse. 'I'll kill you Itachi, and I'll kill you slowly, and most definitely painfully' Kakashi's thoughts were murderous but everything else about him stayed calm, now was not the time to start leaking KI, not in front of a newly scarred Naruto.

Kakashi looked sadly down at Naruto who looked blankly back up at him. There was a time, not too long, ago that if Kakashi had said Naruto was going to stay with him, even for one night, Naruto would have run around in joy screaming 'sleepover'. Naruto was startled out of his calculating as Kakashi bent down and scooped him up bridal style.

Naruto's inner self woke for a moment for just enough time to register that Kakashi was carrying him like a girl and to give an undignified "WAAAAAAIT!!!!" as Kakashi jumped out the window. Kakashi looked down hopefully just to be disappointed as foggy and blank eyes stared back at him.

Kakashi jumped across rooftops swiftly carrying a bored Naruto towards his house. Ducking into his house and disarming the traps set up around his room Kakashi set Naruto on his bed being overly careful. Kakashi was expecting to get yelled at by Naruto about how "I'm not made of glass, damn it" or "I'm not a woman!" but he got nothing, Naruto sat there, completely silent, and stared at Kakashi. 'Why does it feel so strange to have him watch me now?' Kakashi thought absently 'He use to watch me and it never bothered me before.'

Kakashi moved quickly and efficiently around the room, not wanting to spend any more time under Naruto's cold scrutiny than he had to. 'That's why!' Kakashi turned and looked at Naruto, eye to eye, nothing. 'He use to look at me with fire like I wasn't doing what he wanted me to, and that made him angry and when ever I would meet his gaze, he would turn away and blush.'

Kakashi waited outside the bathroom door for Naruto to change into the pajamas that Kakashi had given him, and almost passed out from a nose bleed when he came out. "Naruto," Kakashi said in a strangled voice (he's a little lightheaded from lack of blood) "where are your pants?"

Kakashi looked at a half naked Naruto, Kakashi had given him some of his to small sweats to wear, but Naruto came out just in his shirt. "I don't need pants, it will get too hot if I wear them in your bed with you" Naruto reasoned to Kakashi, who was simultaneously trying to concentrate on Naruto and making his hard on go down, the later was wining. Seeing Naruto in one of _his_ shirts, with the masked pulled down made him feel very……possessive, and this thought was doing torturous things to his libido.

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked. Naruto pulled Kakashi down towards himself in an attempt to know why the elder was not paying attention. Naruto gave up trying to break Kakashi's trance and emotionlessly said goodnight.

_Scene change_

Inside of Naruto, Kyuubi watched the lust go through Kakashi's eyes and became nervous "If he jumps the kit now, Naruto will never recover!" Unknown to the outside Naruto, Kyuubi had been slowly weakening the barrier in the center of the room and already you could see that his efforts were paying off. The once clear sphere was now a light blue and getting darker every day, as Kyuubi slowly pulled his chakra out. 'This would be so much faster if Kakashi would just propose!' Kyuubi thought with sarcasm. 'Wait a second…….HA! I'm bloody brilliant! I'll make Kakashi fall in love with Naruto, and then Kakashi will make Naruto……be _not _broken and I can have my kit, Naruto can have his guy, Kakashi can have……..well I don't know what he gets but who cares?!?!' "HEY NARUTO, MOVE YOUR HIPS!"

_Scene change_

Naruto didn't know why the fox demon wanted him to move his hips, but the old demon must have some sort of knowledge that he did not, after all, he has lived hundreds of years. Naruto moved his hips gently from side to side as he walked towards the bedroom, unknowingly swaying his hips seductively at Kakashi making Kakashi bleed more, have a raging hard on, and follow Naruto right into bed.

Later that night Kakashi cursed himself, for letting this happen. Usually Naruto would spread out on as much of the bed as possible, kicking whoever was sleeping next to him off the bed, but now it was much, much different. The second Naruto had fallen asleep he had curled up in a ball and snuggled into Kakashi, grabbing onto Kakashi's night shirt and making it impossible for the copy nin to get away. All night Kakashi was awake, and trying to convince himself not to jump the recovering boy. Kakashi got no sleep courtesy of Naruto, the inducer of raging hard-on's.

Early in the morning, Kakashi looked at the alarm clock with hatred; sure Kakashi got what he wanted and got to sleep with Naruto, but now he had a head ache and (you guessed it!) a hard on, though luckily for him it wasn't raging. Kakashi pulled the still sleeping Naruto closer to his chest feeling how thin and breakable his body felt, and what was worse, was that Tsunade said his mind was either on the edge of breaking or was already broken.

Kakashi sighed this kid always was the most troublesome of the three (1) but…… Naruto was most defiantly worth it.

YAY! People reviewed! I feel so loved! I even got a death threat T-T only good authors get death threats! (I think)

Sorry It took me so long to update, I just found a new cool site =via beta= to look at, and what can I say hee hee, I'm easily distracted! I'm writing another story for those of you who don't know it's called……..uh I forgot beta?

-I can't remember!!! Wait, all you gave me was a prologue, no story name.. so I don't know the story name ^-^;

But anyway the more reviews I get the happier I am! The happier I am the more updates you get! When I get to 50 reviews (if I ever do) I'm going to write either three chapters at once or one reeeeeeeeeally long chapter! Poor beta putting up with all my shenanigans!

Well any way yes I am a wizard and yes this was magic-ed out of my head.

-said Beta feels dread at having to correct three chapters at once…. : "Just kidding! You rarely make any big errors, so it's all good."


	8. Chapter 9 Frantic

Frantic 

Kakashi stretched and lightly shook Naruto "Wake up weird one." Kakashi said lightly, after all if he didn't get to sleep then Naruto didn't get to sleep in. "Naruto? Naruto! Wake up, come on! come on!" Kakashi panicked when Naruto wouldn't wake up. 'His pulse is normal, so is his breathing,' while Kakashi tried to figure out what was wrong with his charge Naruto started exuding red chakra.

_Scene change: inside Naruto_

"_You, why are you tampering with my defenses?" The colorless Naruto asked. "__**I am simply tempering them so that they are stronger, after all, if they were weak then you would be able to feel, right?" **__Kyuubi added the last part with bitter sarcasm, knowing that this abomination would not understand sarcasm, just as it could not understand love or hope, loyalty or friendship, everything that made Naruto who he was. "Good" the copy said "after all I am the defense put up by Naruto to protect his heart from the pain of being shunned and hated, and especially the feelings of abandonment. Kyuubi felt a twinge of regret for Naruto, he knew what Naruto's life was like, after all he had watched all the cruelty of this human village towards a boy who had ever only shown them a smiling face in return. "After all if Naruto can never feel happiness or love, then why should he feel at all?" The boy looked up at him with empty eyes waiting for the answer to his question, and the great nine tailed demon, most feared demon to have walked the earth in the past thousand years, looked back at the soulless copy with no answer. "There is no reason, then." The sphere in the middle of the room shined and hardened and the small figure of the original Naruto curled in more tightly upon himself as if he knew no one but Kyuubi would care, and what is the worth of a blood drinking demons love?_

_Scene change: Kakashi_

Kakashi franticly sent nin-dogs of in every direction, and then picked up Naruto and teleported to Tsunade's office. "Tsunade chucked the bottle of sake (empty of course) at him and screamed "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU PEOPLE! AND HOW THE HELL IS IT THAT YOUREMEMBER TO PUT YOUR MASK ON BUT CAN'T REMEMBER SOME FUCKING PANTS!(1)" Tsunade stopped ranting when she noticed the unconscious Naruto in Kakashi's arms. "You have him for one day, and this is what happens?" she whispered her voice deadly cold. "Look at him, he is half naked and leaking!(2)" Tsunade sighed, flinching from the chakra being leaked by Naruto, "Maybe I should ask Iruka to take him instead." Kakashi held Naruto closer "You wouldn't do that, because then you would have to deal with a sex deprived Genma, and you remember what happened last time! The men in the village formally petitioned to make it so Iruka couldn't go on missions longer than forty eight hours." Tsunade shivered at the memory slash trauma "Genma would be fine! After all Iruka would still be there and…..available" Kakashi scoffed "And Iruka would have sex with a student in the house? Nope! And that would be worse because then Genma would be constantly trying to either kill Naruto to get him out of the way or trying to molest every male ninja that came within in his radar, and Genma's sex radar can cover a lot of ground." Tsunade sighed "All right! All right! You can keep him!" "Keep who?" A monotone voice asked "You" Kakashi replied without thinking. Tsunade sent Kakashi a glare "That is if you want to, if not then you can go live with Iruka, and Genma can live with Kakashi." Kakashi visibly paled at this new idea. Naruto looked at Tsunade with emotionless eyes "Why would you do that?" he asked. "As punishment." "oh, Ok."

_Time skip: evening_

Kakashi pushed open the door with his hip and waddle in hands, arms, and even his mouth laden with shopping bags full of food. Kakashi dumped all the groceries on the counter before turning around to make sure Naruto was still there. Naruto looked at Kakashi blankly as if waiting for a reason to attack him, and Kakashi looked back as if wanting to do…….well something like attacking. "Go sit on the couch while I cook us dinner." Kakashi ordered. "Why are you making dinner?" Naruto asked not moving. "So you don't starve." "Why?" Naruto asked again. "Because then you would die." "So?" "Then Tsunade would kill me." "Why?" "Because she cares about you." Naruto was silent for a moment and Kakashi sighed in relief. "Hatake sensei?" "What Naruto?" Kakashi asked slightly peeved at the formality as well as the questions. "Did I once do this "cares about"?" Naruto asked. Kakashi stopped and looked down at his hands. "Ya, you use to care, a lot." "Was I good at it?" "Yes." The older ninja sighed and slowly started to make dinner. "Kakashi sensei? What does caring do?" "It…" Kakashi sighed 'when did things get so hard?' "It makes people love you…I guess." "So since I cared a lot did a lot of people 'Love' me?" Kakashi paused with his back to Naruto, 'No, they didn't they hated you because you held back their worst nightmare, and they mistook you for the monster you held in check, how do I put that nicely?' Kakashi sighed "No people didn't love you" Naruto was silent and just looked blankly ahead. "If no one 'Love' me then what was the point of me 'care about' for them?" Kakashi cringed internally. The way Naruto said the words love and care, made Kakashi sick to his stomached. 'Naruto says them as if they were foreign to him yet every day, he would say he cared about his friends or he loved his ninja family, but now….' Kakashi let that thought trail off. "Naruto do you remember Sasuke and Sakura?"

Ummmmm, sorry for taking so long…… oh and you should go back and reread the first like 3? Chaps. Cuz I like killed sakura so now it says kiba in like maybe chapter 2 but anyway. 1mmmmm Kakashi with no pants drool, 2)pun intended (yes I am that dirty in my mind) kay so I remembered the name of my new story it called Dark Pleasure it an AU and if you want to know what it's about you'll have to go read it yourself, I also intend to update that this week so go read it if you want to ^*^ look at that cool face and be envious. I'd like to thank DiiDii and IC and everybody else…….GET REVIEWIN' ALL READY!!!!

Yes I am a wizard and this was magicd out of my head.


	9. Chapter 10

**Devastation**

*_Do I usually do this? Anyway I don't own Naruto or else sakura would be dead and Kakashi would be aaaaaaallllllllllllll over Naruto…..can you see it? Good! Good! if not….well then… go be British elsewhere ,,,,,sorry sorry watching Eddie Izzard. If you've never seen an elephant ski then you've never been on acid (^/) _

"_Naruto? Do you remember Sasuke and Sakura?"_

Naruto stared at the copy nin's back a moment, considering the question, the pause alone made Kakashi's heart ache for the outrage that should have exploded from the sunshine blonde immediately.

"Vaguely, I suppose" Naruto cocked his head to the side trying to find the angle of Kakashi's question, "Why? Aren't they dead?" Kakashi hissed as the knife he was using cut through his skin to release his life blood onto the cutting board.

"That was foolish." Naruto stated blandly. "Yes, I guess it was, but as a man I'm prone to do foolish things." Kakashi replied curving his eye up in fake happiness, the likeness of a smile as empty as the now colorless copy of Naruto it was directed at.

'_It's fitting, after all one fake deserves another.' _Kakashi sighed dropping the act as he bandaged his finger and finished the stir fry._ 'I keep expecting to turn around and receive a mega watt smile, and a tackle hug. Though by the looks of it that's up for serious reconsideration' _

Naruto watched Kakashi watch him throughout the meal only stopping once at the beginning of the meal, to test if the food was poisoned. "I'm not gonna poison you Naruto." Kakashi snorted. "I always check," Naruto locked his glassy blue eyes with Kakashi's visible grey eye, "it would not be the first time someone has. That being so, I _always_ check."

Kakashi slipped his mask down to eat, slowly chewing in thought. '_I knew he had a hard life, but poison? The people here treat him like an unwanted dog; I knew that but to go so far as to kill him with poison?'_ Naruto followed the emotions flitting across his ex-sensei's face adding the flaw to his data base. '_No apparent facial control to hide emotions, use against if necessary, current danger classification level: extreme ' _

Meanwhile Kakashi was thinking about a way to get _his _Naruto back, the bubbly bouncy smiley kind. _'Well, I got a reaction when I carried him, but that was only out of surprise...so maybe I should keep surprising him and he'll change back? Yes this logic is good to go, plan: A surprise Naruto. Right because this makes total sense.' _

Kakashi grinned at his new plan of action, were he surprised Naruto back into Naruto-ness. Unbeknownst to Kakashi was the one flaw in his plan, that being that it only made sense in his head.

Naruto shifted. _'Subject seems to have reached a conclusion and is now about to create a 'disturbance' in the ecological system around him.' _Naruto frowned as he looked at Kakashi, and noticed the childish glee when Kakashi looked back at him. "_Na-ru-to, _is that a frown?" Kakashi said, sing-songing Naruto's name like a child.

The lines on Naruto's face depend into a look of puzzlement. '_Loss of facial emotion control, similar to that of Hatake Kakashi , perhaps due to disease or parasite spread through unknown source as the food was checked, perhaps a germ spread through touch? Unknown.' _ Naruto stared at Kakashi suspiciously witch only made Kakashi's grin widen.

"Ne, Na-ru-to, we should be getting to bed, after all you have a big day ahead of you." "Yes, Hatake-san." The jounin's smile turned to a grimace. "You know you can call me Kakashi right?" Naruto's face went blank, "_**No**_"

_Scene Change inside Naruto_

"_**Well that was entertaining, it seems these 'defences' are not very strong at all, a couple more weeks and I could fix this all myself." **_The Kyuubi chuckled, a rumbling sound deep in his chest that sent vibrations through the bars into the room beyond. "_**After all the jounin is not helping at all, except maybe as a distraction."**_

_Scene change outside of Naruto/ time skip:morning_

"Sensei, Sensei, wake up, you are being loud." Kakashi awoke to Naruto staring down at him from next to him. "Sensei, you appear to be having a nightmare." Kakashi grabbed a hand full of Naruto's shirt before rolling over until he was half way sprawled across the blond. "Ahhhhh get off, get off, you're heavyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, gah don't! No Stop! Don't!" Naruto burst into giggles as he was attacked by Kakashi's devilish fingers.

"Why Naruto, I was not aware that you were ticklish" Kakashi grinned '_It's already working! He's smiling!' _"Desist this nonsense at, once before am forced to apply my training on you." Naruto's monotone voice replied." Kakashi scowled at the return of the monotone-ness. "I refuse." Kakashi stated flopping back down onto Naruto "You are a lovely pillow." '_Damn, it only works while he's still surprised!' _

"Go back to sleep I'm still tired." The copy nin complained before burying his head in Naruto's shoulder. "You were the one who woke me up Hatake-sama." Kakashi grinned from his position "Shhhhhh, I know not of what you speak, oh small sunshine hair."

Naruto stared at the ceiling attempting to find Kakashi's logic before giving up and going to plan B "You're heavy" "Deal with it" Plan C "I'm hungry" "Deal with it" Plan D "I need a shower" "To bad" and so on, after he reached the letter Q he gave up and went back to sleep…until he was shoved out of bed and pounced on. "Gotcha!" Kakashi pinned him to the floor before sprinting to the kitchen to make breakfast. "….. WHAT THE HELL! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU DAMN BASTARD ! GET YOU'RE SLIMEY ASS BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Naruto's only response was "So you admit you've been staring at my ass?" "NO!" Kakashi chuckled to himself as he poured the pancake mix into a bowl and whisked it while at the same time lighting the fire in his stove. A moment later a composed Naruto walked out of the bed room into the kitchen, only to stand and stare at Kakashi. "um, you can sit down if you want to Naruto." Naruto continued to stare at the jounin as if he was a new species. "We have an appointment at one forty five with Tsunade." "Ya, I know" Kakashi sighed. "It's one fifty." Naruto replied watching as Kakashi paled and started looking around for a trap. "We had better-" Kakashi was cut off by the door flying of the hinges and hitting the wall across the room.

"HATAKE! You better have a damn good reason for not showing up to the appointment! I gave you my expectations for being Naruto's care taker and the first day you have him you break him, the second day you don't show up on time! Next time you mess up I'm sending him to Iruka, and you get Genma!

Naruto froze, as the Godaime ranted. '_What is this? In my stomach, I feel like it's droping, I feel, I __**feel.**__ Why do I feel? What is this, I'm supposed to be cured of this. But she's going to take me to someone else, that make me feel…something, what? It's bad, I can't' _"No" the Godaime stopped her monolog to look at Naruto. "No what, Naruto?" Naruto looked at the floor before glaring at the sannin, making her gasp. '_This glare is like an Uchiha's, with no emotion behind it, to see it on Naruto is terrifying' _ "No Iruka."

OMG I am horrible! You all have to thank Kakashi Hatake. Naruto Uzumaki cuz I totally forgot about this story….oops anyway for all you who read my brain rot thanx! Next ch? Soon probably, I kinda got into this again….. well chou

This was brought to you by Wizards incorporated.


	10. Avenger

"_NO Iruka._" Naruto repeated to Tsunade as if she were a retard. "But…But" Tsunade stammered dumb struck "Naruto…you _love _Iruka" Naruto stared Tsunade down for a moment before making the quite statement of "You are quite mistaken Hokage-sama, there is no such thing as love." Tsunade flinched and turned to Kakashi for reinforcement only to see him zoned out.

'_He likes me better ninner ninner ninner take that dolphin man! I'm Naruto's new favorite! Ha!" _Kakashi snapped out of his inner celebration only when the heat of Tsunade's glare started to burn a hole in the side of his face.

Kakashi turned to the Godaime and cleared his throat "Ahem as you can see Tsunade-sama I have things perfectly under contro-" a thin black curl of smoke that was reminiscent of the smell of burnt pancakes wafted into the room and the fire alarm went off. "aha aha aaaaa well except for that." Kakashi seriously stated. "But let the people of the village rest assured, I Hatake Kakashi, The great copy nin, Jounin extraordinaire will handle this situation with fines and something else" with that he the great copy nin, jounin extraordinaire disappeared into the kitchen.

Tsunade let out a deep huff "I am _**way**_too old for this. Jounins!" and with that she walked out the door.

"Is she gone?" Kakashi asked from around the corner. "Yes, Hokage-sama has returned to the proper schedule as should we. Hatake-san what is next?" Naruto stated. "Well I was thinking that I would…" Kakashi paused and squinted at his ex-pupil. "Yes?"

"TICKLE YOU!" The older yelled, letting out a hooligan battle cry before tackling Naruto to the floor doing just that. "NOOOOOOO" screamed a squirming Naruto in between fits of laughter.

"You can't…..I won't…ahhhhh….sto-p … I'm gonna…..I'm gonna dieeeeeee!…no more!" with each passing moment Naruto's complaints degraded into gibberish and his pitch went up. "what are you going to do to me? Hmmmm Na-ru-to?" Kakashi asked teasingly, letting out a full bellied laugh. Naruto stopped moving and stared at Kakashi with wide eyes. "Do that again." The blond demanded. "Do what?" the puzzled man asked. "laugh…it's the first time I've heard you laugh like you meant it." Kakashi sat back on his haunches.

"Sensei? I-" Kakashi looked down to see Naruto blinking looking slightly confused and unfocused. "You what Naruto?" Kakashi asked frantically trying to pull Naruto back into the playful state "YOU WHAT?"

"Nothing of consequence, Hatake-san. Now would you please remove yourself from my legs so we may eat?" "Of course" Kakashi replied slowly standing up and absently walking to the kitchen '_so close, but untouchable._'

_Scene change deep in the mountains of Wind_

"That's right Kakashi _sensei"_ Itachi sneered "suffer, suffer long and hard. It's your own fault, your own fault." Itachi sat watching the pool of water with a more than slightly insane look on his face. "You don't know but I can see every little thing you do. I would not have had to make you suffer if you hadn't done that. Saved him instead. That's why he has to suffer to, he doesn't deserve to be alive. My lovely Sasuke." Itachi glared at the scene playing out in the water, Naruto and Kakashi eating sunny side up eggs. "Revenge for my little avenger" Itachi broke into dark maniacal chuckles witch rebounded ominously off the cave walls. "Revenge."

_Scene Change_

"Your heavy"

"Is that a fat joke Na-ru-to? Because if it is I'll be forced to tickle you."

"Pft you twist everything"

"Was that a laugh?"

Naruto glared at Kakashi with all the venom he could muster before carefully smoothing his face into blankness. "It's your own fault! you shouldn't have accused me of being a pedophile" Kakashi stated looking like a chiding Iruka "then I wouldn't have come and lain on top of you to prove my point."

Naruto stared at the copy nin before kneeing him in the groin. "You should have gotten off so I wouldn't have to make you unable to reproduce." Kakashi sucked in a lung full of air rolling onto his back "you will regret that later….if you know what I mean." Kakashi sent Naruto a look similar to a leer only mixed with anguish, so the end product was a similar to that of the sad Greek theater mask. "What?" Naruto looked startled. "HA!" Kakashi yelled lunging onto Naruto "I summoned you from the depths, I'll call it…..Re-summoning!" "What the hell Kaka-head! What was that for!

Kakashi stared at Naruto "Well…..Why not?"

"Why not"

"Yep."

*twitch* "Why not he says"

"Yep"

"Hatake?"

*gulp* "y-yep?"

"YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD!"

Naruto through Kakashi off him and pounced on the older man before he could escape. "Why Naruto if you wanted to top you could have asked!" Naruto turned bright red and started to strangle the laughter coming from his ex-sensei . The house echoed with laugher and outraged cries as Naruto and Kakashi played on the floor.

If you want some Kakanaru action next chappie review…..if you don't well…why not?

I'm a wizard


	11. Chapter 11

"Shouldn't we stop them Tsunade-san?" a worried Iruka sensei asked from the door. Tsunade turned towards Iruka and let a wolfish grin spread across her lips "Hell no." "But what if-" "Hell. No." Iruka looked concerned over to where Naruto and Kakashi were rolling across the room in blurs of color. Genma leaned on his lover's shoulder shaking with laughter. "We should record this! Hey! Hey! Look I think Naruto is winning" Tsunade chuckled and stared at the two brats wrestling on the floor. "Fifteen on Naruto" Genma glanced up from groping Iruka just long enough to agree.

Kakashi pinned Naruto to the floor with a triumphant yell and a one eyed grin when Naruto first noticed the new comers. "Ha ha pay up Tsunade-san. Thanks again Kakashi!" Iruka nudged Genma in the side "I think we should go." "What? But you're the one who wanted to see Naruto in the first place any way I don't think Kakashi will mi-" The temperature in the room dropped several degrees courtesy of the glare from one silver haired jounin. Genma turned and scoffed at the angry man "Oh are you upset we interrupted your playtime with Naruto-chan? I'm so sowwy! I didn't mean to hurt the little boy's feelings!" Genma gulped as a kunai cut the forehead protector from his head. "Get out." "Uhuh whatever you say."

The truth of the mater wasn't that Kakashi was upset over the lack of play time (which of course he was) but rather the blank stare that now occupied Naruto's previously expressive face.

"Now, where were we Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked with a fake smile.

"You were getting of me so that we could prepare our self's for bed."

"Hmmm kinky" Kakashi stated with a Cheshire grin. "Let's go then!" Naruto let out a startled eep when Kakashi scooped him into his arms. "One day pineapple head…..one day I _will murder you." _ Kakashi chuckled at the blonde for a moment before replying. "Mah mah Na-ru-to, you love me too much to kill me!"

"I certainly don't love you that much"

"So you admit you love me then?" Kakashi asked waiting for the spluttering, that never came. Looking down to see if Naruto was alright he found his arms to be full of tomato red ninja. "Mah Naruto….if you wander around looking like a tomato you'll have every perv around trying to eat you, before I get the chance."

Naruto's face spread into an impish grin "Kinky. Se-n-sei" He purred into the jounin's ear.

Kakashi glanced down before returning the favor "I can show you something kinkier, if you want _Naruto" _Kakashi almost moaned his name into his students ear. "After all what are teachers for if not…. teaching?" Naruto spluttered and tried to squirm out of Kakashi's grasp as Kakashi tried not to fall over laughing.

"ahhhhh!" Naruto stopped squirming suddenly. "It…. AHHHHH" Kakashi almost threw Naruto on the couch trying to see what was wrong. "Naruto what…are you all right?" Naruto clutched his love's hand as he passed out.

_Scene change inside Naruto _

"_Kyuu what's wrong with me?" Naruto screamed sloshing through the water. "__**Naruto! You fool! This is why I told you not to seal your emotions, because no matter what they can't stay sealed forever. **_

'_What do you mean? What went wrong?" __**Silly boy, when you build a seal you build it to a certain strength to hold a certain amount! But emotions never stop, they are always present even those like Sasuke and Itachi have emotion and in their futile attempt to suppress them they have destroyed everything around them. You emotions have built and built around the seal". **_

"_Why does this matter?" "__**SILENCE! It matters because now your seal has reached its limit and is breaking. Now you seal is releasing all your emotions from not just when you made the seal but from every time you repressed an emotion in your entire life time." **_

_The Kyuubi looked away ashamed "__**And I'm sure you remember…..your child hood was not even slightly pleasant" **__Naruto flinched "Why? Why are you doing this to me! I thought, I thought…" __** "You brought this upon yourself, and went against my judgment. This is the consequence of your action."**_

_The sounds of shattering glass filled the room. Naruto turned around just in time to see the flood of water come towards him. _

"_He'll never love me I'm just a…."_

"_MONSTER! DEMON! YOU'LL NEVER BE ONE OF US!"_

"_You are nothing like me _dobe _and you will never be…."_

"_As good as Sasuke-kun! He is way better than you in every way! I mean how could anyone ever…." _

"_Love a demon, like us. No one cares about you they just want to…."_

"_We can use him! He is a valuable weapon to this village, a tool per say."_

"_You are worthless, you couldn't even save your so called 'friends' demon! How does it feel to know that their names are carved on the memorial stone…"_

"_Because of me! Their dead because of me!" _

"_You're a good kid Naruto you just don't know when to….."_

"_Give up boy…..let us kill you already. after all your more useful to everyone….."_

"_if you were dead. Then none of this would have happened in fact I wish you were never born!"_

"_Never born!"_

"_I wish I were never born to." A abandon child sobbed. "I wish…I wish" _

"_All the pain would go away"_

_:Lilyanne Wizards _


	12. Chapter 12 My Sasuke

"Naruto please" the copy nin begged. "please please please pleasepleasepleaseplease you have to open your eyes, those big…beautiful blue eyes." Kakashi stripped his forehead protector off and pressed his skin against Naruto's, pulling down his mask so he could rub his nose against the unconscious blonde's in desperate Eskimo kisses. "Wake up. I don't want to but if I have to I will force myself into that head of yours. That thick headedness of yours won't stop me koibito."

"He won't wake up, not even for you. Ha-ta-ke-san." A malevolent voice announced from the doorway. "Itachi, come to die? How nice of you, it makes it so much easier for me to kill you not to have to track you down first."

"Tell me Kakashi how does it feel knowing you turned Naruto into a lifeless shell?"

Kakashi practically hissed at the accusation "This was your doing not mine Itachi." A deep chuckle resounded off the walls. "That's were you are mistaken." Kakashi finally turned to glare at him in hate infused confusion. "You see." Itachi carried on "It was because you didn't love him that Naruto choose to seal himself away."

"LIAR! YOU RAPED HIM AND MADE HIM LIKE THIS!" Kakashi roared. Itachi smirked, letting out his creepy chuckle. "Use your head, fool. Naruto was physically strong, if it was only rape he would have recovered by now. But…. If the only person he ever truly loved continually ignored his existence? After all he was unloved as a child, why should he be loved now?"

"You're wrong Itachi."

"Am I sensei? I think not." Kakashi's eyes darted across the room '_it's not true. Itachi still raped him.' _

"You raped him Itachi, that is the reason for this." Itachi's smirk grew to demented levels.

"You are wrong on that account as well. You see I happen to be trained in medic nin ways as well as normal training. The internal bleeding you found? Simply me beating him to a pulp and healing the surface wounds. No, the only person to ever have the pleasure of my cock inside them was Sasuke."

Kakashi cringed. "What? But Sasuke was only..."

"Six? Yes he was, but we were in love. See Kakashi you have yet to ask the important question. Why did I do it?" the raven's face twisted into disgust. "I did it because you saved that _thing_ over my beautiful brother. My Sasuke. He and I were going to be together forever. And now we can't, because of you. He is dead because you didn't save him. So I decided to make you suffer. The only person you have left in the world and it's your fault he is dieing. The Irony! After all it was your fault he was unloved his entire life."

"You're wrong" Kakashi whispered.

"No I'm not. After all if you had followed the wishes of a certain Hokage, Naru-chan would have had a big brother to love him and protect him from all the beatings, and poisonings he suffered alone."

"He-he had Iruka." The copy nin stuttered, his mind connecting the dots,

"And one little teacher who barely had any time was supposed to protect him from the hatred of the entire village?"

"That's a very nice story Itachi." Came the smooth voice of the Hokage. "but I think I like my ending better." And with that came the end of Uchiha Itachi, by blow to the head.

"Well that was abrupt." the brown haired teacher announced from behind said Hokage.

"I was at least hopping for an epic battle between the two." The blonde sighed

"Yeah me too, but hey, we're short on time."

"You underestimate me Tsunade-san" came a velvety whisper. "After all if I'm Dead then where's the body?"

"That one's a creeper" The busty Hokage announced.

"I agree." The pale brunet echoed.

"Now to deal with this one."

"All my fault"

"All my fault"

"All my fault"

"Wallow in self pity later Kakashi, use the Sharingan now to save Naruto." The busty blonde demanded. "I will not lose my gaki this way."

"Ok" came the slightly confused response from Kakashi. "Wait, what?" Half a second later he was eye to eye with Naruto's slightly dilated pried open eyes. And then he was falling.

_Scene change: inner Naruto_

'_wow' kakashi looked around the giant chamber in disgusted awe. 'And they say my mind is a gutter.' _

'**Don't just stand there you fool help him**_**!' **_

'_who?' _

'**Godzilla. NARUTO! Duh. You humans give me high blood pressure'**___'_

'_You're welcome' Kakashi looked around the chamber for Naruto, seeing him nowhere _

'**Down' **

'_down' Kakashi looked between his feet to see he was standing on water, and there beneath him was Naruto, floating with his hair spread around him, looking like a corpse. 'How do I get dow-' Kakashi was suddenly pulled into the water but before he could start swimming towards Naruto he was bombarded with the boys memories._

"_We don't sell to monsters. FREAK"_

"_Maybe we should just do the world a favor and kill him."_

"_Can I play with you guys." "NO! get lost you freak!"_

'_He'll never love me will he? To him I'm just a pale comparison to Sasuke. I'll always be alone.'_

_NO!_

_Kakashi screamed grabbing onto the floating boy and pulling him to the surface._

_Scene change outside_

Kakashi gasped falling off the couch, pulling the blonde with him.

"OW! Damn it Kaka- head do you always have to be so rough?"

"Naruto" Kakashi breathed before pulling the blonde into a rough kiss. "Yes, yes I do." 

Lol I will try to update waaaaaaaay faster this time like within the week

Lilyanne/ wizards inc.


	13. Chapter 13

Iruka slowly tugged a twitching Tsunade out the door closing it behind them leaving the lovers alone.

Kakashi pulled away for air leaving nothing but a live of saliva connecting his lips to Naruto's. Naruto grinned lopsidedly "I think I like it rough." Kakashi grinned back at him pulling him back in for a dozen small kisses, speaking between each.

"If"

kiss

"You"

kiss

"EVER"

kiss

"Pull"

kiss

"that"

kiss

"Again"

kiss

At that point Naruto's patience with the small kisses ran out, so he took the _obvious_road and tackled the copy nin straddling him. "I think we've talked enough sen~sei." Naruto squeaked as he was toppled for his resting place. Kakashi graced him with a wicked grin.

"Okay."

The Jounin pinned his stunned counter part to the floor latching onto his neck and finally, _finally_tasted the skin he had been dreaming of for months. Naruto's breath hitched underneath him as he sucked on the unblemished skin leaving a purpling bruise that petted his possessive side _ever_so nicely.

Soon the little bit of skin available wasn't enough; he needed more, so much more. Starting at Naruto's shirt Kakashi quickly disrobed the blonde panting beneath him stripping him down to his birthday suit. Sitting back the copy nin admired his work raking his eyes across the skin of his tanned lover licking his lips at the stretching expanses of smooth skin and rippling muscle.

Looking up to meet blue eyes Kakashi found himself breathless. "I love you Naruto Uzamaki." He blurted out. The blue eyes widened and were suddenly much closer as Naruto sat up.

"Do you-" Naruto's voice broke "Do you mean that? Do you really love me?"

Kakashi's face formerly as surprised as Naruto's stretched into a laze smile. "You bet you sweet ass I do."

Naruto was on him like…like….well like Naruto on ramen. "I LOVE YOU TOO YOU PERVE" the blonde practically bounced with joy. "Kakashi, I think I'm going to die of happiness." Naruto stated dramatically.

Laughing at the blonde Kakashi pulled him closer "Please don't. We haven't even gotten to the good part." Kakashi's hands slid lecherously down to the two (nicely displayed) globes begging to be touched. Naruto's quiet "Oh" and sudden change in color scheme did nothing to deter Kakashi's wandering hands.

"Yeah, we should do that" Naruto breathed. Kakashi smiled already half way through the signs for teleportation.

They both appeared on the bed with a puff of smoke, already lip locked. Kakashi slowly lowered Naruto onto his back, gently laying his head against the pillow.

"You know, I almost went crazy without you." Kakashi whispered nuzzling against Naruto's ear.

"I didn't realize you loved me enough to go crazy over." Naruto replied wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck and pulling him close. The older nin smiled kissing Naruto's neck. "Nether did I" was the hushed response. Kakashi's hands trailed gently down Naruto's sides tracing the contours of muscles and memorizing the feel of tanned skin. Naruto's breath hitched as Kakashi's lips started to make their own downward journey paying closer attention to cover all areas of skin with soft lips, hard teeth, and hot tongue. Kakashi slowly made his way down the blonde's neck tracing the pulsing jugular with his tongue.

Kakashi smiled when he reached Naruto's collar bone and looked up to find Naruto pink faced and panting eyes just begging for him to continue. Naturally Kakashi obliged drifting down to suck on a pink nipple making Naruto whimper and arch. One tan hand fisted itself into silver locks to force that delicious mouth to continue its current task whole the other fisted the sheets to keep its owner grounded. Kakashi smirked rolling his tongue over the pink bud until it hardened before nipping at it, he then proceeded to mirror his actions with the other.

Naruto moaned as that sinfully hot organ played with him no longer noticing Kakashi's wandering hands, or the fact that they now had a bottle of lube in them (courtesy the shelf in the left bedside table) and in fact only notice said hands when one gripped his hardened length and stroked. Naruto cried out as his pleasure sensory was put to the test. Kakashi desisted playing with the tempting nipples below in favor of kissing Naruto.

Naruto in turn wrapped his arms around Kakashi pulling their bodies close. The lazy play of their tongues served only to heat the passion to an unbearable level.

"Naruto" Kakashi panted pulling away, "Are you sure this is what you want?" Naruto gazed up at him blankly before smiling. "I've been sure of this a long time, now hurry up and fuck me!" Kakashi chuckled eyes turned up in an upside-down U uncapping the lube "I'm not going to fuck you Naruto," he said coating his fingers in lube "I am going to love you and make love to you." Kakashi once again lent forward to kiss Naruto as he slowly slid a finger into the boy's unresisting warmth. Kakashi slowly wiggled his finger quickly adding a second when Naruto thrust down on it. Naruto growled in frustration "Damn it Kakashi I'm not a china doll! Just do it all ready!"

"No" The copy nin replied sliding in another finger to pacify the blond. Naruto hissed out of pain and frustration.

"No? Why the hell not?" The boy asked angrily. "Because I don't want to hurt you or see you hurt" The Jounin stated curling his fingers upward and turning Naruto's reply into a gurgle. Naruto whimpered and arched trying to make Kakashi's fingers repeat the pleasure that had just flashed through him like lightning.

Kakashi swallowed, after all there is only so much a man can take, and having his love thrusting himself down on his fingers while moaning his name and asking for more…now that was just the ten ton weight that broke the camel's back. Kakashi pulled his fingers out swiftly ignoring Naruto's whimper of disappointment as his hurriedly coated his cock in lube hissing at the temperature of the lube and the friction of his hand. Kakashi carefully lined up his leaking member with Naruto's hole and locked eyes with the beautiful blonde waiting for permission. The blonde gave an enthusiastic nod and spread his legs wider around Kakashi's waist. Kakashi slowly slid past the first ring of muscles gritting his teeth at the heat surrounding his cock.

Kakashi stopped when he was fully sheathed in Naruto staring down at his lovers pained face, trailing light butterfly kisses over his face and tracing nonsense patterns on his skin. Naruto slowly started to relax around him and experimentally rolled his hips. With a gasp Kakashi thrust gently back against him making Naruto's eyes flutter. Kakashi continue to slowly thrust in and out picking up speed gradually. "Kakashi for the love of kami, please thrust harder, I promise I wont break." For once Kakashi listened to his ex-student and began a brutal pace trusting into Naruto as if he would disappear.

"Aaa… thas…..ya" Kakashi grunted in response to Naruto's half formed sentence reaching down to stroke the blonde's neglected cock. Naruto twitched and screamed his orgasm rushing through him and exploding behind his eyes. Naruto's orgasm tightened his already tight body around Kakashi breaking the older man's pace into frantic thrusts. Kakashi gave a few last thrust before burying himself in up to his hilt and coating Naruto's walls with thick cum. Kakashi collapsed beside Naruto pulling him close and cuddling hi while he fell asleep.

I wonder if any of the original people are still reading this or if it's just people I ensnare whenever I put up a new update. Know I'm terrible but I could not get my head around this lemon so I took the ostrich route and stuck my head in the sand.


End file.
